When an Internet user browses the web and accesses a web page, it takes time to load the web page on the user's client machine (e.g., a smart phone, tablet computer, laptop computer or desktop computer). Typically, when browsing the web, the user accesses multiple web pages, and the load times for each of the web pages that the user accesses add up, resulting in a significant amount of wait time for the user.